comicsfandomcom-20200223-history
X-Men Blue
X-Men Blue is published by Marvel Comics. Current price per issue is $3.99. Publication Dates Last Issue :X-Men Blue #35: 12 Sep 2018 Current Issue :X-Men Blue #36: 26 Sep 2018 Next Issue :none Status Twice-monthly series. Final issue is #36. Characters Main Characters *'Marvel Girl' *'Cyclops' *'Beast' *'Iceman' *'Angel' *'Magneto' Allies Enemies Minor Characters Other Characters/Places/Things Recent Storylines X-Men Blue #36 X-Men Blue #35 Past Storylines Collections Trade Paperbacks *'X-Men Blue, vol. 1: Strangest' - Collects #1-6. "Like a bolt from the blue, the original five X-Men reunite — like never before! And this time, Jean Grey is in charge! Cyclops, Iceman, Angel and Beast follow her into action, bringing mutant criminals to justice and restoring a heroic sheen to their team. But how well can they do that when their new mentor is their one-time archenemy? That’s right — Magneto has joined the original X-Men! And not everyone can put old rivalries aside. The X-Men encounter the new Marauders, Mister Sinister and the delights of Madripoor — but with tensions rising, can the team come together to be a cohesive force for good? Or will ulterior motives and personal quests derail the entire enterprise? At the end of the day, who can be trusted?" - *'X-Men Blue, vol. 2' - Collects #7-12. "The X-Men are caught up in Hydra’s Secret Empire! But what does the terrifying new landscape of the Marvel Universe mean for mutantkind? How will Jean, Cyclops, Beast, Angel and Iceman make their way in a world dominated by Hydra? What does Magneto have up his sleeve? And where exactly does Emma Frost fit into this new world order?" - *'X-Men Gold, vol. 3: Mojo Worldwide' - Collects #13-15, plus X-Men Gold #13-15. "Mojoverse has invaded! And it's going to take the combined might of two X-MEN teams to fight back! When sections of Manhattan are attacked byMojo and his terrible minions it's up to X-Men Gold to save the day...alongside the young heroes of X-Men Blue, of course! But when threats from their past are thrown at them, how will these teams react? As Sentinels and Brood and bad memories attack at every opportunity, Will Kitty and Jean and their teams be able to save Manhattan?" - *'X-Men Blue, vol. 3: Cross-Time Capers' - Collects #16-20. "The X-Men travel through Magneto's time portal to save the past! But something is wrong with the portal, which sends the team careening through time and space. Will they be able to figure out a way to get back to the present?" - *'Venom & X-Men: Poison-X' - Collects #21-22 & Annual #1, plus Venom #162-163. "X-Men Blue and Venom must band together in the cold reaches of space to protect our universe from a threat more diabolical than you can ever imagine! But will Eddie Brock and his faithful symbiote, Marvel Girl, Cyclops, Iceman, Beast and Angel be enough to save the universe from the Poisons?" - - (forthcoming, May 2018) *'X-Men Blue, vol. 4: Cry Havok' - Collects #23-28. "With the original five X-Men lost in space, Emma Frost, Havok, Bastion and Miss Sinister hatch their devious plans — and unleash Project: Mothervine! Meanwhile, Jimmy Hudson and Bloodstorm feel the wrath of Polaris — once again a victim of the body-stealing Malice! And with his mutant charges missing, Magneto mobilizes against his enemies. His first target: Sebastian Shaw! But Magneto will soon come face-to-face with Havok — with the fate of mutantkind hanging in the balance! The original five’s absence means a new team of X-Men must take their place. But as the lethal Marauders strike, Magneto is forced to make a terrible decision — one that leads him ever closer to the darkness he has tried to put behind him!" - *'X-Men Blue, vol. 5' - Collects #29-36. "There’s something wrong with Jimmy Hudson! And he’s about to square off with his “brother” Daken in one of the most violent battles in X-Men history! Can the X-Men save Jimmy? Can they save Daken? Should they save either? Meanwhile, Magneto is on a mission of vengeance against Emma Frost, the White Queen! The squad’s worst fears about the Master of Magnetism may finally be coming true — and to escape his present, Magneto will travel to the future! But even twenty years later, there will always be X-Men, and they’ll still need his help to save mutantkind from extinction! But will Magneto submit to his darker instincts?" - - (forthcoming, October 2018) Digital History Leftover Useful Information Creative Team Writer: Cullen Bunn. Artist: Jorge Molina. Covers: Arthur Adams. Publishing History First published in 2017. Future Publication Dates News & Features Links *Marvel Comics - Publisher's Website Category:Super-Hero